Anteroom of Death
by Shirahoshi
Summary: All he wanted to do is not to lose the bet. Thanks to a certain violet-eyed woman, he had lost more, than money.


The late afternoon, nearly evening fog sat on the town like a heavy, light grey veil, hiding good and bad things altogether. Kira Izuru shook his head, drops of water flying into every direction. It's not like he couldn't see further than two meters, on the top of it it was also raining. Why did he decide not to listen to the meteorology just today?

Oh, right. Because in July they said that no rain could be awaited. Other than the one that caused near-flood like situation for the canals couldn't handle that much water. Of course, they forgot to warn them about that one...

He took a deep breath as he stepped inside a pub, simply named "Urahara's". A lot of money depended on this evening; a lot of money, because of a stupid bet he made with his stupid friends some days ago whilst being drunk.

Although he must've been the most stupid of them all to even take a challenge of this caliber.

Pick up a girl, and have the time of your life with her for one night.

He was twenty-five years old, but he still yet to have a proper _kiss__. _Or simply, a_ girlfriend_. Not mentioning sex!

Right, there was that thing with Hinamori... And how long did it last, one week, give or take?

"_Face it, buddy, you're just too much of a good guy..._"

He snickered even at the memory of it._That_ coming from Hisagi, who become like a faithful puppy every time Matsumoto was nearby, was slightly amusing.

"Can I help you?" asked the waiter.

"A coffee please. No sugar or milk," he said. He detested alcohol... Since, like a week ago. Since the bet.

The man nodded.

Izuru looked around, checking the area for any girls who might be interested. Rather, for any girl, alone. Was he the only one in here without a partner this day? Usually there are more loners...

But he couldn't afford to lose 20000 yen, not with his incoming.

A pair passed him, a girl with long auburn hair, her hands clutching onto a that of a gloomy looking man's. She was chirping constantly, even though the man looked uninterested.

He was really good at that poker-face. He had seen them before, and it was clear to him that he was just as much in love with the redhead, as she was with him.

"Hey," said suddenly a female voice. Kira jumped slightly, which made the woman smile sheepishly. "Sorry. Are you waiting somebody, or is this place free?"

She was beautiful. Breathtakingly so, as her cheeks were pink from coming just in from the cold, few droplets of water shining in her barely wet hair. He felt as blood rushed into his face, earning raised eyebrows from the woman.

"So?"

"Yeah... It is. Free."

She let out a small giggle. He sent a quick prayer to the Heavens that his most noble part doesn't give him out.

He slapped himself mentally.

_Get a grab on yourself, Izuru! This is the chance you were waiting for!_

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Nope. I'm new here. You? I suppose you aren't as much of a newbie as I am, but I think you didn't live here for your whole life, did you?"

"No. I was born here, then my family moved to the USA. When I was twenty, I came back here. And where did you live before?"

"Kyoto. Although I was born in Osaka. My parents were abusive, so when my sister came of age, she took me and fled to her boyfriend. My parents tried to press charges on her, but you see, my brother-in-law knows many kind of people..." Her eyes looked at something she couldn't see.

"And what brought you here?"

"I needed the change."

"But really. Why here?" She bit her lips.

"You would laugh at me if I'd tell you."

"Try me." She sighed.

"Right, but tell me your name first. Mine is Kuchiki Rukia."

"Rukia? Nice name. I'm Kira Izuru."

"So, Izuru, here is the story - I went to a fortune teller. Of course, she did not tell my fortune, only what I already knew - that if I want to feel whole, I need to get away from there. The next day I saw a newspaper with the name of this town, and I knew that this is the sign I was waiting. My sister was unhappy, but she accepted my decision. She persuaded my brother to buy me a house here, and with some of his connections I get a job at the local TV."

"Your brother-in-law bought you a whole house?"

"Well, yeah... I told him that a normal flat would be fine, but..." She shrugged.

"Your relationship must be quite good then."

Rukia frowned.

"I think it was more because he wanted to make my sister happy. He'd do anything for her. But... Yes, we have things in common. Everybody thinks that all of us are siblings." She laughed.

"That must be funny."

"Sometimes."

Kira took a sip from his coffee, before he realised something.

"Uh... Do you want anything to drink?" She smiled at him, her face practically glowing.

Something twitched in his stomach. This is bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad...

"_No emotions later on,_ _only sex..."_

"Sure! A mochaccino would be great."

"Ok." The rest of the evening passed quickly, and came to a surprising end - the girl brought up the very topic for which he was there anyway.

"I'm bored," Rukia shrugged while saying this, "and you seem to be a nice guy. So what do you say?"

For some reason, all of Izuru's danger-detector instincts started screaming at once.

But still... Money was money.

"Okay."

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours, if it's not a problem. The walls in the house I live in are really thin."

The girl giggled.

"I understand. To my place then."

-.-.-a.-d...-g.-.-a.-

The house was a nice little blue house with a huge garden, comparing it to the rest of the gardens in the street.

"It might be a bit stuffed in there," she said, trying to find her keys, "I have yet to unpack everything. Didn't have time because I had to meet with my new boss."

"I see."

Why was he shaking with fear? Just a quick go, and then he don't have to see her ever again.

"Mind if I take a quick shower at first?"

"Not at all, it is your house."

She shot him a smile.

"The bedroom is on the first floor, the second door on the left."

"Thanks."

She disappeared behind one of the doors.

A little bit stuffed? He was surprised that all of the things packed up here didn't flow out through the window yet...

The strange feeling he got worsened as he made his way upwards.

Something was missing. But what?

He opened the door, and then stopped. The water. The noise of water.

Why didn't he hear the noise of the water when she was supposedly taking a shower?

Something white grabbed his hand that was still on the handle.

Something white and cold with _claws._

The thing whom the clawed hand belonged to practically growled.

Two sharp looking horns were pointing towards him, glinting dangerously in the light of the street lamp, its yellow eyes shining in the darkness.

Why, oh, why didn't he switch on the lamp when he came up?

He tore his hand out of its firm grip, not caring that he drew blood in the process of doing so. He took a headstart towards the stairs but...

"Going somewhere?" Rukia was standing in the middle of the way.

"Let me through. Please." The woman looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Sorry. I can't. You see, I can't have you running around if you know about him."

"I won't tell anyone. Please..." She shook her head.

"Still no. He's one of a hell when he's hungry. I guess it was a bit too long time ago when he actually fed..."

"Please..." The tears drew streaks onto his face. She reached up and patted his head.

"I'm sorry. You're a good boy. But you're also an unlucky one. Ichigo?" He could hear the creature shift behind him. "Bon appetite."

-.-.-a.-d

Rukia sighed as she looked around in the room, smeared with blood.

"Now look what have you done! I told you to be careful, didn't I? I can start cleaning again!"

The creature shrugged.

"That's what you get for talking about me as some kind of mindless beast. Again."

The woman huffed, clearly annoyed.

"You are, when you are hungry. I'm the only one who you don't hurt for some reason while in that state, forgot that?"

"Yeah, that makes me question my sanity as well."

"You should be grateful, not questioning your sanity, which you for a matter of fact, do not have. Why am I doing it again, remind me please?"

"Because you love me?"

"And what if I don't love you anymore?"

"Then I'll be very unhappy, and possibly kill anybody who dares to lay a finger on you."

Rukia scoffed, but amusement shone in her eyes.

"Help me with cleaning this up before anybody notices..." Ichigo chuckled before salutating to her.

"Understood, M'lady. Can I have my reward later for being a good boy?"

-.-.-a.-d

**Yay! A one shot! Even if a lame and short one, that is... At first I thought about it was whilst listening to Anteroom of death (hence the title). It took me like thirty seconds who'd be the perfect victim... I know that there weren't many interactions between Izuru and Rukia in the show, but that what the part "fiction" means, right? **


End file.
